Sylar
Known as the White Demon among the cities and a Phase Red S-Class criminal, Sylar is a terror in his own rights. He is one of the major characters in Control Sequence and Nex's long-time ally. Sylar is a chaotic force who despises governmental control in every sense of the word. He has a disdain toward the Liberation Sector. He commands unnatural electricity made from darkness and is the owner of the sealed spear-type weapon Dirus Fulgar: Apolloexon. He appears to have suffered an encounter with Black Corrosion. Episode 10 marked his first appearance in Control Sequence, and since then he's been a standard character and ally to Nex. Sylar is also a major character in Rebellion Sequence beginning with Arc 4: Desire of Sin Reaper, until part-way through the Epilogue to Rebellion Sequence. Personality Considered to be one of the most unpredictable in the cast, both positively and negatively, Sylar really doesn't seem to have a solid grasp on his emotion. He'll go from calm to agitated, to extremely distant all in the span of a conversation. He is an unrestrained force who does completely as he pleases. The man abhors control and those who exert it the governments, but none more so than Sector 51, which he seeks personal destruction of. With a tongue that is rapid and crude, he never seems to run out of things to say but he tends to fail to notice what he says is often rude or questionable. Tending to lack concern to what goes on around him when he doesn't care about it, Sylar is aloof. He has a confident will and vigorous sense of fearless spirit. This spirit is nearly impossible to break, and while he disdains judgmental eyes toward his existence and choices, he tends to just laugh off any insults and poke fun at his foes and even his allies; often giving them nicknames. He boasts passion, pride, sarcasm and holds much pent up anger and an undying desire to challenge himself in combat as in the heat of battle can he vent the fury held inside. Perhaps from his criminal experience, Sylar is as deceivingly intelligent as he is savage and is capable of fooling some of the strongest minds at times, working situations to his advantage—but his impatient, reckless nature can often ruin any kind of long term or detailed plan he has. He is more suited to solo operations, as he trusts very ew. He has no concerns with right and wrong, isn't afraid to get his hands dirty or make sacrifices others won't and doesn't seem to have lines he draws for himself, being willing to backstab those who get in his way. Sylar also lacks direction in life, seemingly guided only by his power. He shows a lack of self-control, along with self-understanding, making the true sides of him extremely puzzling to figure out. He can be power hungry, irresponsible, uncaring, dismissive, egotistical, arrogant and even wrathful. At his worst, he is self-destructive to the point he'll be susceptible to sink his teeth into a darker, violent personality in combat; taking his love of fighting and challenge to a far more gruesome level. Despite all that's negative about him, Sylar is quite loyal and when he sees the need he'll help others. He's self-motivated and his vigorous spirit makes him quite positive in truth, being able to keep fighting even in grim scenarios. To those who earn his trust, he becomes incredibly loyal to and holds a sense of deep respect around them. As seen in some scenarios with Red Thunder's Mujihi Mazio, he has a strong conscience and will be unable to turn away from someone who truly needs or deserves his help. This was also the case with Myri, where he came back despite saying he'd leave to return to help her calm his ally, Nex. Appearance Often seen with a rather surly grin, Sylar is depicted as a tall and average built man with a decent sized body. His eyes are pitch black with strange white irises giving credence to his name the White Demon. His hair is spiked forward and to the side of his temple while his bangs hang down away from his eyes, its tone a darker than black and a streak of blue to the side. Around his neck, he wears a ring and chain necklace that has a cross on the end. His attire consists of a longer and loose black shirt that covers his mid-torso down, while it exposes his collar bone and a bit of his frontal body. Slung around him with a large raised collar above his neck is a lightweight long-sleeved midnight-blue coat that also has a hood he wears while roaming. Sapphire and black pinstripes stretch through the coat, and the coat opens up into three cloves in the back and ending just above his feet. The shoulders of the jacket are thick with small tears that let the concentration of Seithr show. The sleeves of the coat run full-length down past his wrists and are torn up, where the protrusions of Seithr on his arms will poke out and spark with energy. These sleeves are easily rolled away for combat purposes to give him free motion of his claws. Hanging freely is a singular, long piece of torn up cloth that glows toward the end that hangs down the collar. Tied into the seams of the coat near the middle is a set of chains which hangs off of the jacket fluidly. His coat is often kept closed while not fighting which conceals features like his claws. His pants are a shade of ash which is more often than not concealed by his coat, and the cuffs are torn. During combat, Sylar hides the jacket's sleeves and opens the coat letting it hang freely by his sides. This also reveals his arms which are consumed by Seithr in an organic way so it doesn't appear particularly deformed. The blackened layers spiral around seamlessly and overlap to look similar to skin with a gauntlet-like appearance around his wrists from some pieces of the seithr raising and protruding along the limb, these small stalagmites grow off of the tops of his hands and forearms. Within the gaps, the dark energy in his body can sometimes be seen traversing through it in streamline energies or veins and always give off a faint inner glow. His hands are also demonized, with his fingers being digits and talons of monstrous claws which each function as fingers all the same. Besides his claws, Sylar's body has other oddities. Those include a blackened v-shaped construct that looks like it's an alloy that lays on his forehead which is colorless, with another that is pronged and lays on the open folds of his coat three on each side, the root goes deep into his mid torso and peaks out of the coat. Related *Dirus Fulgar: Apolloexon Other Appearances Navigation Category:Protagonist Category:Non-Human Character Category:Male Character Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Artificial Being Category:Independent (CTS) Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters Category:Criminals Category:Boundary Manipulators Category:Irregularities Category:Nadir Union